In the application of labels to articles such as glass bottles which are to be subjected to pasteurization after the label is applied, it has been necessary that the adhesive for the label be one which can withstand the pasteurization temperatures. Typical adhesives that can withstand these temperatures without failing have been termed "hot melt" adhesives and have a melting temperature in the range of 280.degree. F. to 350.degree. F.
Obviously, if these hot melt adhesives are to be used, the label stock must be capable of withstanding temperatures that are in the melting range of the adhesive, since the labels are normally contacted by the hot melt adhesive prior to the transfer of the label to a container. One such system could well be the application of labels to beer containers prior to their being subjected to pasteurization. In such an application, the adhesive for the label must be such that it can withstand the pasteurization and refrigeration temperatures and yet have an application temperature well below the label stock distortion and/or shrinkage temperature. Hot melt adhesives have all the desired qualities with the exception of the application temperature.